Historia de cuatro
by PaD CLeVeR
Summary: Una historia de amor, muy linda...
1. Harry

Primer Capitulo: Harry  
  
Esperaba ansiosamente que se acercara el dia para ir a la Madriguera, para poder ver a mis amigos.  
  
Llegó el dia más esperado: Los Weasley le iban a buscar a su casa. A las 5 estaban esperandole para marcharse.  
  
Los Dursley les invitaron a café, pero el Sr.Weasley dijo que tenía mucha prisa (en realidad nunca habria dicho eso...)  
  
-Hola Harry!!- le saludó su amigo muy contento.  
  
-Hola Ron! Hola Fred! Hola George! Buenas tardes Sr.Weasley.-El Sr.Weasley acaba de salir de la casa de los Dursley tras haver pregutado unas cosas.  
  
-Buenas tardes Harry!  
  
-¿Sabes Harry?Mi hermana está muy rara, está con Hermione en mi casa esperandote, mamá dijo que se quedaran con ella para preparar una fiesta de cumpleaños.  
  
-Así? y és el cumpleaños de Ginny?  
  
-No, és el tuyo, fué anteayer, y hoy haremos una fiesta, por tu cumpleaños.  
  
-Enserio? Muchisimas gracias... pero no hacia falta.  
  
-La idea la tuvo mi hermana Ginny, Harry- le dijo Fred.  
  
Cuando llegamos a la Madriguera, Hermione abrazó tan fuerte a Harry que casi le ahoga. De la puerta salió una chica, de pelo rojizo alta y con un cuerpo muy lindo, era GINNY! Ginny corrió a saludarle, y la Sra. Weasley le abrazó también.  
  
Jamás me habia sentado tan mal, ¿porque ella no?¿porque no me habia dado un abrazo? Había cambiado tanto... estaba tan linda... Harry!!! Estás hablando de la hermana de Ron!  
  
-Harry? Harry?, subamos a mi habitación te enseño una cosa.  
  
Subí a su habitación intrigado.  
  
-Que és lo que querías enseñarme?- le pregunté.  
  
-Esto- Y le lanzó un cuaderno que ponia " Diario de Ginny Weasley"  
  
-¡És el diario de Ginny! Que haces? Porque me lo das? no querrás que lo lea, verdad?  
  
-Me gustaría que leyeras la primera y la ultima pagina, solo esas dos.  
  
-Pero Ron.. Eso no está bién- en realidad me moria de ganas de leerlo...  
  
-Vamos! dos paginas no te pueden hacer daño!  
  
Abrí el diario por la primera pagina.  
  
-Leelo en alto porfavor- Dijo Ron al ver que me habia decidio a leerlo.  
  
Querido Diario:  
  
Hoy, me presentó Ron a sus grandes amigos: Hermione y Harry. Hermione me regaló este diario, es muy linda y muy simpatica.  
  
No e hablado todavía con Harry, cuando le ví sentí algo tan extraño que tuve que salir corriendo! És tan lindo... És muy dulce, sé que él no podría fijarse en mí, porque soy pequeña, y porque soy fea...  
  
Hermione me dice que no me deprima, se lo conté todo, porque ella sabe cuando una persona está mal, és muy lista, proviene de familia muggle, pero creo que és la chica más lista de Hogwarts.  
  
También me dijo que podía haber alguna esperanza de que Harry se fijara en mí.  
  
Pero yo no lo creo así.  
  
-Y ahora la ultima pagina...!!!- Dijo Ron al ver que terminaba y cerraba el diario.  
  
Estimado Diario:  
  
Hermione lleva una semana en mi casa, y cuando me vió dijo que estaba muy guapa, que ya me estaba haciendo mayor.  
  
Ya han pasado cuatro años desde que conocí a Harry, ahora él va hacer septimo curso, y yo voy hacer sexto curso, pero él está enamorado de esa Cho, pero ella ya terminó el colegio...  
  
Le echo tanto de menos... Me gustaría que estuviera aquí para poder besarle y abrazarle... me encanta verle... antes de acostarme siempre miro su foto(¿de donde sacó una foto mia? pensó Harry)me la regaló Ron, cuando le conté que me gustaba Harry. Mi hermano fué muy comprensivo, me dijo que un día me atreviera a contarselo a Harry pero, creo que NUNCA haré eso... porque me da mucha verguenza, le quiero tanto... creo que lo amo.  
  
Diario por hoy ya e escrito suficiente además hoy viene Harry! bajaré cuando venga, mi mamá no me dejó ir a buscarle con mis hermanos, y Hermione se quedó conmigo.  
  
Adios diario!  
  
-Que te parece Harry?-me preguntó Ron.  
  
-Pues... que...  
  
-No crees que a cambiado mucho, de cuando entró en primer curso?  
  
-Pues sí... ahora la veo más madura y muchisimo mas bonita.  
  
-Harry, que pasó con Cho?  
  
-Cho, me dejó, la verdad esque fué lo mejor, porque descubrí que no la amaba de verdad...  
  
-Harry, yo no quiero que hagas daño a mi hermana.-me dijo Ron, triste.  
  
-Eso és lo que menos quiero!!  
  
Pasé unos dias estupendos. Un dia estabamos pintando el garage y Ron y Hermione fueron a buscar algo para comer.  
  
Me quedé un rato viendo a ginny, estaba realmente linda con un mono vaquero y un pañuelo en la cabeza recojiendo su cabello, se había manchado la cara con pintura. Al final decidí hablarle:  
  
-Ginny, esto... e... ( MAL HARRY MAL)  
  
-Harry?  
  
QUE LE DIGO?? QUE HAGO?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Por favor manden reviews.  
  
Y ayudenme a decidir como se irán formando los capitulos.  
  
digan propuestas...  
  
También diganme que les pareció el primer capitulo!!! 


	2. Ginny

Gracias ophelia dakker por tu consejo, así lo haré... espero que te guste el segundo capitulo...  
  
En realidad espero que le guste a todos los que han leido mi historia  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Segundo capitulo: Ginny  
  
Harry está muy extraño... que quiere decirme? Cuando me vió salir de casa cuando llegó se quedó como inmobil... alomejor pensó que estaba más fea que antes...   
  
-Harry?- le pregunt  
  
-Ginny, yo te queria hablar, de Cho...  
  
Se me partió el corazón... Quería hablarme de Cho? Que me iba a decir? que le quería mucho?  
  
-Dime Harry, te pasó algo con ella?  
  
-Si, me dejó.  
  
-Que? eso és horroroso! (Claaaarooo, gracias Cho)  
  
-Bueno, la verdad esque nunca sentí lo que siento por otra chica...  
  
-És por m... Digo... Hermione?  
  
-No! És por una chica... del colegio... és muy linda sabes?  
  
Se me volvió a partir el corazón!!!Porque me cuenta esto? Creo que és momento de que me vaya...  
  
-Harry, me voy, tengo que escribir una cosa...  
  
-En tu diario?  
  
-Como lo sabes?  
  
-Se te cayó antes en el salón, te lo quería devolver, pensé que te enfadarías y iba a dejartelo en tu habitación...Pero pensé que mejor era que hablaramos...  
  
-Gracias Harry.  
  
-No te enfadas conmigo?  
  
-Confío en tí, creo que nunca leerías una cosa mía (ojalá lo hubieras echo... porque me gustaría que supieras lo que siento por tí)  
  
-Gracias, Ginny, jamás haría algo parecido (Seguro?)  
  
Me marché, dejando a Harry solo, me dió mucha lastima, me quedaría todo el rato del mundo con él, es tan guapo!!  
  
cuando entraba en casa ví a Ron y a Hermione que salían.  
  
Me vieron sonreir, llevaba tiempo sin hacerlo, tanto tiempo que lloraba por besar esos labios...  
  
Llegué a mi habitación y abrí mi diario, había una nota... la abrí...  
  
Hola Ginny!  
  
gracias por escucharme, eres muy amable... me quedé de piedra cuando te ví! Como has cambiado! ahora seguro que se enamora de tí el chico que te gusta! Estás muchisimo más linda!  
  
Si quieres hoy podemos hablar cuando se vayan a dormir todos... En el patio trasero a las 12, si?  
  
Yo estaré esperandote...  
  
Adiós!  
  
Voy o no voy? Tengo tantas ganas de hablar con él! Quizás tengo alguna oportunidad con él!  
  
Hermione entra en ese mismo momento, muy deprisa  
  
-Ginny porque te reias antes?  
  
-Estuve hablar con Harry!!! Y me a escrito una nota! Mira!  
  
Hermione leyó la nota, se quedó muy felíz...  
  
-Por fín puedes decirselo!  
  
-El que?  
  
-Que le amas!  
  
-Eso no se lo puedo decir jamás! me da muchisima verguenza!  
  
- Pero vas a ir? Quiero decir... si vas a hablar con él....  
  
-No lo sé... es lo que deseo...  
  
-Pues ves tonta, no te lo pienses más!  
  
Tras esto le abracé a Hermione, és tan amable y comprensiva conmigo!!  
  
-Gracias Hermione! eres muy amable.  
  
Después de la cena, me puse mi pijama,y me tumbé en la cama un rato.  
  
¿Querría decirme algo Harry? És estupendo que me haya citado! Y la alegría más grande esque ya no está con Cho!  
  
Le amo tanto... Se lo voy a decir esta noche!!! 


	3. Ron

Tercer capitulo: Ron  
  
Se le ve a mí hermana tan feliz...Desde que llegó harry... no es la misma...És otra nueva Ginny.  
  
Hoy la ví sonreir, la verdad esque me agrada verla sonreir, noto que está feliz y contenta.  
  
Hoy la ví sonreir en la cocina, ¿en la cocina? Pero si Ginny no estubo conmigo en la cocina! fué Hermione!  
  
Jajajajajajaja  
  
-Ron? Que te pasa?- me preguntó una voz...  
  
-Ah? No nada, me reía solo... y dime ¿Hablaste con Ginny?  
  
-Si, pero no te puedo explicar lo que me contó.  
  
-És mi hermana y tengo derecho a...  
  
-Són sus asuntos Ron, tu no tienes que meterte en eso!  
  
Está linda hasta cuando se enfada...QUE CABO DE DECIR? POR DIOS! ESTOY PERDIENDO LA CABEZA!  
  
És estupendo estar a su lado. És magnifica, siento mariposas en mi estomago, és bellisima ¿Mariposas? Serán avispas!  
  
Bellisima? Que dices!   
  
-Ron, estás bién?  
  
-Eh? Si... yo pensaba que mi hermana... en fín... estaba enamorada de Harry ¿no?  
  
-Y lo sigue estando y eso és exactamente lo que le hace feliz, ver a Harry y hablar con él...  
  
-Pero yo no quiero que le hagan daño a mi hermana.  
  
-Harry nunca le haría daño... Tienes que confiar más en la gente Ron, Harry és tu mejor amigo, porque no vas y le preguntas?  
  
-Esto... Hermione... creo que tienes razón...  
  
-Parece que está en tu habitación  
  
- Ahora mismo subo... Gracias por que consejo Herm!- mientras le digo esto le beso en la frente... me hubiera gustado darselo en los labios...  
  
Llego a mi habitación, entro, y veo a Harry apenado sobre su cama.  
  
Apenas él nota que entré...  
  
-Harry? te pasa algo? quieres hablar?  
  
-No Ron- mientras dice esto, se seca algunas lagrimas que rozaban por sus mejillas.  
  
-Porque llorabas?  
  
-Yo no lloraba Ron...  
  
-No? Entocnes que fué? te entró algo en los ojos?- le solté sarcasticamente  
  
-Bueno... la verdad esque estaba llorando...  
  
-Explicamelo Harry... Porfavor confía en mí...  
  
Harry me explicó que sentía algo por mi hermana...que no quería hacerle daño, pero que no sabía si ella le quería a él... alomejor era demasiado tarde.  
  
-Y entonces fué cuando ella se marchó y vinisteis vosotros...  
  
-Harry, sabes que?  
  
-Ron no me vayas a pegar eh...!  
  
-Harry cuando vimos a mi hermana, estaba SONRIENDO! y tenía las mejillas coloradas!  
  
-bueno sonreir sonrie mucha gente no?  
  
-Harry hasta que tu no llegaste aquí NADIE le a visto soltar una carcajada, Hermione dice que la oía llorar cada noche... te quiere...  
  
-Tu crees?  
  
-Por supuesto... y eso de la nota... jejejeje, se lo contaste a Hermione?  
  
-No, no lo haré, Hermione gritaría como loca de felicidad!  
  
-Pero irás no? o le has dado falsas esperanzas?  
  
-Estoy muy seguro de que iré...Quiero decirle... que le quiero, que le amo, que leí lo de...  
  
antes de que él pudieria terminar reaccionar le solté:  
  
-No! lo del Diario no!  
  
Estubimos discutiendo, y luego él decidió que no se lo contaría, al final me salí con la mía!  
  
Iré a espiarlos!  
  
Bajé rapidamente las escaleras con Harry y Hermione estaba allí sentada leyendo, se veía muy guapa a la luz de la chimenea, crispaban los troncos de los arboles...  
  
Era tan bonito verla allí... Ojalá pudiera estar con ella, abrazandola mientras lee... Haber haber... que me pasa? estoy enfermo o que?No, solo me enamoré de Hermione  
  
Tienes razón no lo voy a negar... És tan...¿Bella?No... más que eso BELLISIMA!  
  
Ella nos miró y sonrió... dije NOS? Harry ya estaba sentado en el sofá de enfrente... Así que me habia quedado yo ahí solo, como un estupido, pensando en esa chica...  
  
Eran las 11.45, Hermione ya decidió irse... y yo la seguí...  
  
Nos despedimos de Harry, yo me fuí a mi habitación... y ella con Ginny. 


	4. Hermione

Capitulo cuatro: Hermione  
  
Hoy e pasado un día fabuloso con Ron... és tan guapo...él seguro ni se fijó en mí... con lo mucho que le quiero... no sé como disimular... me encataría sentirlo... besandome!!!  
  
Ginny está muy feliz, faltan 5 minutos para las doce... dice que está muy nerviosa... se a puesto preciosa... bueno... yo la veo muy guapa...  
  
Harry és muy tonto si no se fija en ella... Y Ron tampoco se fija en mí... que mala suerte tengo...!!! Soy inutil!  
  
Sabes que? voy a espiar a Ginny y a Harry desde la escalera esta noche... que envidia...  
  
Ginny ya baja...Me parece que ya a bajado... ESPERA! oigo otro ruido... baja muy despacio! seguro que és Harry intentando que no se despierte nadie... Ya cesaron los pasos... Ya salgo!  
  
Voy bajando las escaleras... veo a una cabellera pelirroja... Es Ron! También les está espiando! seguro que era él los pasos que oí...  
  
Me acerco a él y muy lentamente le susurro:  
  
-Ron... que haces aquí!  
  
-Herm... Hermione!!! Que haces aquí!  
  
-Venía haber que pasaba entre estos dos...  
  
-Tu lo sabias y no me lo habias contado?  
  
-Ron.. Creias que te lo iba a contar?  
  
-No, pero ya lo hizo Harry por tí...  
  
-Vamos a ver que haces estos dos...  
  
EStuvimos un rato viendo lo que hacian... no hacian más que mirarse... porque no hablaron absolutamente nada!  
  
Ron se acomodó con los codos en el escalón de arriba y soltó:  
  
-Esto és muy aburrido, los dos són unos niños... PORQUE NO HABLAN YA?  
  
-Ron, se gustan, tienen verguenza... estan los dos solos... la verdad... esque entiendo a Ginny...  
  
-¿Te comportas así con VICKY?  
  
-Viktor no me gusta... me gusta otro chico...  
  
-Vaya...Me puedes decir de quien se trata?  
  
Le digo " si tu"... NO HERMIONE!!! eso quedaría muyyyyy bonito... digo... lanzado... no, deja que si él te quiere dé el primer paso...  
  
Se ve tan lindo... su sonrisa... su pelo... sus manos...  
  
-No Ron... Todavía no... no sé bien bien lo que siento hacía él...  
  
Y diciendo esto me apoyo en su hombro... él me acaricia la cara suavemente... y me besa la frente... És muy cariñoso... Ahora me rodea con el brazo y me mira, yo le respondo la mirada... me sonríe... y escucho:  
  
-Te quiero...  
  
-Que?  
  
-Que te quiero como amiga...  
  
-Yo también a tí...  
  
-Venga... nos vamos? estos dos... me están aburriendo...  
  
-Si mejor... jejejeje  
  
Me dijo que me quería!!! Si!!! Pero solo como amiga...pero ya me quiere algo...  
  
Me acompaña hasta la habitación...  
  
-Buenas noches Ron.  
  
-Buenas noches Herm!  
  
-Que descanses!  
  
-Tu también!  
  
Diciendo esto, abro la puerta de la habitación y me dispongo a entrar, algo me lo impide, me agarra de la muñeca...  
  
-Se me olvidó darte el beso de buenas noches...  
  
Me besa tiernamente en la mejilla... se separa de mí (noooo, quedate conmigo.... quedate!! no te separes!) me mira a los ojos fijamente... se acerca a mí... cada vez estamos más cerca... parece que quiere darme un beso!!! Que hago?  
  
Le coje de los hombros... estamos casi rozandonos... cuando escuchamos pasos que proceden del comedor!  
  
Nos separamos rapidamente y el sube corriendo las escaleras yo entro rapidamente en la habitación...  
  
Estuvimos a nada de besarnos!! Eso quiere decir... Que siente algo! No, no puede ser... alomejor... tenias algo en la cara... algo rara y te lo queria quitar... si... debe ser eso...Ginny entra en la habitación tarareando entre susurros una cancion... coje algo y se va...  
  
yo voy a intentar dormir... soñar... soñaré con él... con sus besos... y caricias... soñaré con su mirada... su sonrisa... sus manos tan bonitas que le acarician cada noche...soñaré... 


	5. Harry

Capitulo Cinco: Harry  
  
Estoy en la sala de estar, con Ginny, nada me hace estar tan agusto... ella acaba de subir a buscar unas mantas... No hemos hablado pero su imagen me a dado la felicidad que tanto buscaba... és muy dulce, su mirada hace que cada día sienta mucho más amor del que siento... Sé que le gusto... pero no quiero precepitarme... quiero tener las cosas muy claras... no quiero hacerle ningun daño!  
  
Ya baja!  
  
-Gra...cias...Ginny...  
  
-De nada Harry...  
  
noto a mis mejillas ardiendo... parece que mi cara va a explotar...  
  
-Ginny... Esto... gracias por acudir... has sido muy amable... queria decirte que sí que leí tu diario... pero solo dos hojas... la primera y la ultima  
  
-Porque? porque hiciste eso?  
  
-Queria saber que pensabas de mí...  
  
-Porque no me lo preguntaste?  
  
-Me daba... verguenza...  
  
-Harry, ahora me da mucha verguenza amí hablar contigo... sabiendo que hago la idiota por tí... y tu estás..bueno... enamorado de otra chica...  
  
-Ginny... nunca entenderás... esa chica...bue...esa... chica...  
  
-Harry... estás poniendote palido...  
  
-Si Ginny... esque esa chica eres tú!  
  
Por fín se lo dije... és increible... acabo de pensar que no iba a ir rapido...y se lo e dicho!  
  
-Harry, és una broma no?  
  
-Me ves con cara de bromear?  
  
-No... pero no sé que decir...  
  
-Ginny por el momento no quiero que digas nada... solo queria que lo supieras... ahora quiero asegurarme de que lo que siento és verdad y no és pasajero, entiendes? no quiero hacerte daño... así que por el momento... prefiero... que seamos AMIGOS...si?  
  
-De acuerdo... muchas gracias por querer estar seguro Harry, eres un encanto... otro en tu lugar me hubiera besado... y a los dos dias... me hubiera dejado...  
  
Ginny bajó la cabeza... noté como s eponía triste... le agarré de la barbilla y noté una lagrima en mi mano... ESTABA LLORANDO...  
  
-NO Ginny, porfavor, eso si que no... no llores, por favor...  
  
-Sabes harry?- me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- me haces la chica más feliz del mundo... con un simple "Hola" ya paso feliz todo el día... Harry... yo te quiero, de verdad... Porfavor que lo que me acabas de decir sea la pura verdad...  
  
-Es todo verdad Ginny, jamás le mentiría a la hermana de mi mejor amigo!  
  
Diciendole esto se me tiró a los brazos llorando... está hermosa hasta cuando llora... Preciosa!!!  
  
-Anda recuestate en mí- le dije al ver que se calmaba un poco  
  
Ella aceptó y se recostó en mi hombro... con la otra mano me rodeó la cintura... yo la rodeé con mi brazo... ví que cerraba los ojos... al final se durmió...  
  
Me quedé un rato observando aquella escena... Ginny és tan comprensiva y amable... es tan... ¿perfecta? Si! eso és! PERFECTA!!!  
  
Vi que se quedaba dormida, yo cerré los ojos... me dormí....  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Al ratito noté unas manos que me movian suavemente:  
  
-Harry, Harry  
  
-Hermione!  
  
-Shhh!!! lleva a Ginny a su cuarto...anda! Yo no puedo con ella!  
  
La levanté y la puse en mis brazos... la llevé a su cama... la recosté...me senté a su lado... Hermione me miró, sonrió...  
  
Me acerqué a Ginny y le besé... la frente... le dí un beso en la frente... su piel era tan suave...  
  
Hermione se acercó a mí llorando, me levanté y me abrazó...  
  
-Que te pasa herm?  
  
-Eres tan bueno con Ginny!  
  
-És lo minimo que podria hacer...  
  
-A tí te gusta ella?  
  
-Sí, muchisimo, ya se lo e dicho antes a ella...  
  
-Pero estais juntos?  
  
-No... por el momento estamos como amigos... quiero asegurarme de lo que siento... no quiero que sea algo pasajero...  
  
-Gracias a dios... Ginny no llorará más... gracias a tí... podrá dormir bién... sabiendo que estás haí... pensando en ella...  
  
-Herm... Ron también piensa en tí...  
  
-No lo creo Harry...  
  
-Yo sí... Bueno me marcho a dormir... Gracias por despertarme... si no los Weasley se hubieran asustado al verme con Ginny!  
  
-De nada! buenas noches!!!  
  
-Buenas noches!!! 


	6. Ginny

Capitulo 6: Ginny  
  
Me desperté pensando que estaba en el salón... abrí los ojos... vi a Hermione vistiendose... en el salón?  
  
Ella posó los ojos en mí...   
  
-Ginny! porfín te despiertas! como estás? Como te fué ayer con Harry?  
  
-Herm... don...donde estamos...?  
  
-En tu habitación...  
  
-Como llegué... yo... me quedé dormida... Harry me dijo que me arrecostara... y me dormí...  
  
-Y te trajo él en brazos!  
  
-enserio!!!???  
  
-Sí, yo fuí a beber un vaso de agua y os ví durmiendo a los dos, fué una vista muy tierna...  
  
-Hermione!!! Enserio me llevó Harry a mi habitación?  
  
-Sí cojida en sus brazos, como si fueras su princesa.  
  
Me puse roja... bueno, yo no me ví, pero lo noté en mis mejillas: me ardían.  
  
Después de vestirnos, bajamos a desayunar... ese día volviamos a Hogwarts!!  
  
Entré en la cocina, allí estaba Harry y Ron. El primero me vió y me sonrió, yo le miré y le besé en la mejilla.  
  
-Y a mí?- me dijo mi hermano.  
  
Mi hermano pidiendome un beso?  
  
-enserio quieres que te de un beso Ronny?- le pregunté.  
  
Él me miró como diciendo "Claro soy tu hermano, tonta" pero en cambio de dijo:  
  
-No, no hace falta...  
  
-Vamos Ronny, lo estas deseando!!!!!  
  
-Ginny, no me llames Ronny! Sabes que me da mucha rabia!  
  
Me levanté riendome cogí una tostada de las que estaban encima de la mesa y con la otra mano el vaso de leche que me habia preparado mi madre, me acerqué a Ron y le di un beso en la mejilla!  
  
-Toma Ronny! Yo también te quiero!  
  
Harry y Hermione empezaron a reirse, Harry me guiñó un ojo a lo que yo le respondí hacíendo lo mismo...  
  
Mordí la tostada y bebí un trago de leche, de la risa no podía ni reirme.  
  
Después nos fuimos los tres al salón y al cabo de un rato llegó mi hermano, lo cual provocó de nuevo nuestras risas...  
  
-Ya basta, no? que gracía tiene que mi hermana me haya dado un beso?  
  
-No és eso... jajajajajajaja... es que te dejé toda la marca de mermelada en la cara... y por lo visto... no te la has lavado...  
  
Ron se miró en el espejo del salón y se empezó a reir...  
  
hasta que llegó mi madre:  
  
-Vamos niños! són las 8! llegaremos tarde! Que les provoca tanta risa? Están formando mucho escandalo.  
  
Yo paré de reirme peor seguí viendo a Harry riendose... estaba muy... bonito con esa sonrisa... la verdad... esque és perfecto... le quiero tanto... y él también amí... me muero de ganas de besarle... és muy bonito saber que mi amor és correspondido... Harry me mira aparto rapidamente la mirada y la pongo en mi hermano y Hermione que ahora mismo acaban de mirarse... ron me mira y yo vuelvo a apartar la mirada... Sin decir nada me doi la vuelta y me marcho a mi habitación para cojer el baúl y mis cosas.  
  
Veo que todos hacen exactamente lo mismo que yo.  
  
Al salir veo a Harry, él ya a bajado sus cosas.  
  
-Quieres que te ayude?  
  
-No no hace falta Harry, gracias.  
  
Mi baúl pesaba tanto como si tuviera un mamut dentro.  
  
-Vamos Ginny pesa mucho!  
  
-Esta bién, toma, y gracias...  
  
Mi mano todavía sujeta el baúl. Harry me roza la mano para poner la suya... no la quiero quitar... él me mira como diciendo" vamos sueltala y cojeme a m". Oigo gritos, mis hermanos Fred y George bajan corriendo por las escaleras, sus baules están encantados y bajan solos. Reacciono. Suelto el baúl y Harry lo coje rapidamente...  
  
Lleva el baúl hasta la puerta y me dice:  
  
-Toma Gin, tu baúl... si me esperas aquí te lo llevo hasta el coche.  
  
-Gracias Harry, intentaré llevarlo yo sola.  
  
Dicho esto llega mi madre y coje mi baúl, sonriendo como siempre, salgo con ella al patio, Harry a subido a ayudar a Hermione.  
  
És tan caballeroso... Tan maduro... Esos ojos verdes esmeralda ese pelo color azabache...  
  
-Te gusta?- me pregunta mi madre  
  
-Ah?  
  
-que si te gusta Harry!  
  
-Emmmm...  
  
-Molly! Harry! Hermione! Ginny! Se hace tarde!- Grita mi pap  
  
Subimos al coche, gracias a Dios que intervino mi padre, no sabria que decirle... Harry y Ron van hablando sobre como será el nuevo curso, Hermione y yo, vamos leyendo cada una nuestro libro, ella lleva puesto un aparato muy extraño que sirve para escuchar musica... según ella se llama "diskman" o algo así...

----------------------------

Gracias a todos los que esten dejando reviews... me hacen muy feliz... dejen más... pienso seguir con la historia... ya que me cunde mucho escribir...

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo


	7. El regreso a Hogwarts I parte

A partir de ahora... cambio un poco el modo de escribir la historia... para que no se haga tan aburrida!!

Aquí dejo contestaciones de sus reviews:

R: quiero hacer a un Ron más maduro... más... romantico y seguro

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 7: El regreso

Cuando todos llegaron a la barrera que conducía al Anden 9 y 3/4, Fred y George abrazaron a sus hermanos, puesto que ya habían acabado el colegio, Molly Weasley quiso acompañarles al Andén y así lo hizo, junto a Arthur Weasley.

Llegaron al Andén y vieron aun inmenso tren de color escarlata, de dónde salía mucho humo de las diferentes chimeneas que tenía el expreso, ese era el Expreso de Hogwarts. Había muchos niños y niñas despidiéndose de sus padres. Los cuatro chicos pensaron que lo mejor era que fueran entrando, puesto que luego el tren se llenaba y no quedaban compartimentos, Hermione y Ron, como prefectos , tuvieron que ir al vagón de los prefectos, Ginny, por su parte, vió a una amiga suya, Luna Lovegood, y se marchó con ella, Harry, se quedó solo en un compartimento...

Harry estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien había entrado, él se asustó mucho, pues esa persona le había saludado pero Harry no había escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho. harry se detuvo a mirar a sus ojos, Azules, y luego a su pelo, negro y largo...

-Sirius! que haces aquí? (ya sé lo que estaréis pensando, pero imaginamos que está vivo)- dijo Harry intentando calmarse por el susto- que... que.. que te a pasado?

-Mi ahijado chiquitín!! como estás? (imaginemos también que lo soltaron de Azkaban y de que a Peter le dieron un besitooo los dementores ;) )

-Sirius... te e preguntado que qué haces aquí!!!-Dijo Harry impaciente

-Pues Dumbledore me ofreció un puesto en Hogwarts!

-Así? y de que vas a ser profesor?

-De DCAO (defensa contra las artes oscuras)... intentaré... bueno... hacerlo lo mejor posible...

-En serio serás nuestro profesor de defensa?

-Por supuesto, además...

En ese mismo instante apareció Ginny, más roja de lo normal, miró a Sirius, le abrazó tiernamente, luego miró a Harry y se sentó al lado de Sirius. Ella parecía muy confusa a lo que acababa de ocurrir... Pues, Dean, compañero de habitación de Harry, acababa de decirle que le gustaba, y ella había echado a correr en ese mismo instante, ella no quería a nadie que no fuese... HARRY...

Estaba mirandole fijamente a los ojos, sentía que molestara en ese lugar. Se lenvantó, Sirius lo hizo también en ese mismo instante.

-No te vayas Ginny- le dijo Sirius- no dejes a Harry solo. Que estará pasando por ahí afuera? se oye a un niño gritar desesperado... Voy a ver que pasa...

Así que Ginny se sentó y Harry rompió el silencio ancestral que había de por medio...

-Que deben de ser esos gritos?

-No lo sé..

Harry se levantó en ese mismo instante, y sin pensarselo dos veces, abrió la puerta del compartimiento y vió a Dean abriendo todos los compartimientos que veía, gritando un nombre: Ginny.

Harry cerró con pestillo su compartimiento, no quería que nadie lo molestara, corrió las cortinas, y se volvió a sentar...

-Ginny, porque te busca Dean con tanto desespero?

-Bueno, esque... antes... habló conmigo, y me dijo, que... yo... le gustaba... y yo sin decirle nada... salí corriendo a bucarte para contartelo...

-Y porque no le dices... eso...?-dijo Harry poniendose MUY colorado.

-Esque... no sé... porque tu y yo... no tenemos nada serio... y... yo te quiero Harry, y solo quiero estar contigo...

-Bueno, entonces se lo diré yo- encontes abrió el pestillo y Dean abrió la puerta rapidamente...

Dean se quedó mirando a Harry que seguía rojo como un pimiento, y a Ginny con una expresión de felicidad en la cara.

-Ginny, puedo habalr contigo a solas?

-Dean, yo no...

-Mira Dean- habló harry ahora, cortando secamente a Ginny- lo que pasa, esque a ella no le gustas, ella quiere a otra persona, enserio le supo muy mal irse de esa manera, pero, ella no te quiere hacer daño, Dean, entiendelo, Ginny és muy buena chica, y no quiere que sufras por su culpa...Tampoco creo que sea necesario, armar todo el escándalo que as causado en todos los vagones... Mucha gente está intentado descansar, sabes?- Harry se calmó, y Ginny le mirada atónita.

-Vaya, lo siento...- dijo en tono burlón- Pero todo eso me lo padía haber dicho ella- dijo, señalando a Ginny.

-Si, pero ella no se atrevía, así que te lo dije yo, vale? y ahora largate Dean, estamos intentando descansar.

-Vale, me iré, pero esta vez me vengaré...

-De que te vengarás?- dijo otra voz, bastante enfada...

-Ron!- exclamó otra voz.

-Ron, Hermione!- exclamó Ginny.

-Me vengaré de tu hermana Weasley, una niñata, como ella, solo se merece estar con una persona tan... tan... como él!- esta vez señaló a Harry, el cual sintió una sensación en su estomago... quería a Ginny para él...

-Largate Dean- dijo Hermione bastante molesta- eres una rata de cloaca!

-Y tú una sangre sucia!- dijo insultandola con todas sus ganas!

-No... vuelvas... a ... llamar...a... Hermione... sang...-Ginny no pudo terminar de decir esto, Ron se había tirando encima de Dean y le estaba pegando un puñetazo en la cara.

-Ron! No!- Harry los separó como puso, Ginny y Hermione sujetaron a Ron, y Harry a Dean.

-Dean, vete, vete, largate, no queremos volver a verte, eres asqueroso, enserio, puedes irte.

Harry le soltó, Ginny y Hermione, que todavía sujetaban a Ron, entrarón, arrastrandole al compartimiento... Harry miró con odio a Dean, el cual le costestó con la misma mirada, Dean dio la vuelta y se fue por dónde habiha venido.


End file.
